Fake For Love Fate For Hurt
by kyunny
Summary: ketika bibir bungkam seribu bahasa, tanpa kata, tanpa suara, hanya senyuman getir yang dapat ia lakukan. demi sahabat, ia rela menggali jurang yang dalam di hatinya. Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun Lee Hyukjae. bisakah mereka menyadari betapa pentingnya arti tersakiti ? OS GS KYUMIN KYUHYUK. RnR DLDR


Tittle : Fake for Love Fate For Hurt  
Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Eunhyuk

Warning : Typos(s) | Abal | GaJe | GS | DLDR

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

* * *

_- Aku mencintainya, namun lidahku seolah kelu untuk mengatakannya.-** #Kyuhyun**_

_- Aku mencintainya, sehingga harus berlari tanpa kaki untuk mengejarnya. - **#Eunhyuk**_

_- bagiku, Cinta itu seperti sebuah sketsa yang blur. Cinta itu seperti sebuah lukisan yang abstrak. Faktanya, cinta itu adalah sebuah rasa yang rumit dan sulit ditebak. - **#Sungmin**_

* * *

" jadilah pacarku ! "  
Kata itu membuat seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri dihadapan sang namja membulatkan matanya.

Ia menatap namja itu dengan memicingkan matanya kemudian tersenyum misterius.

" Apa kau menembakku ? "

" Ne, kau kira aku sedang apa ? "

" apa alasanmu menembakku ? "

" Karena ... Karena aku mencintaimu "

" Begitukah ? Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak. "

Wajah namja itu sedikit kecewa, senyuman yang tadi menghiasi bibirnya kini telah luntur.

" Apa ... Kau menolakku ? "

" Hmm ... ? Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi~ "

Yeoja itu memandang namja itu dengan seksama kemudian mulai tersenyum dengan seringaian.

" Baiklah~ aku mau jadi pacarmu "  
Ujar yeoja itu dengan senyuman tipis, sang namja sedikit terkejut mendengar ungkapan dari sang yeoja. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia telah diterima oleh yeoja tersebut.

Dengan senyuman lebar namja itu mendekati sang yeoja secara perlahan

" Tapi ... Ada syaratnya "

Tep !

Langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika sang yeoja melanjutkan ucapannya, namja itu hanya berdiri dengan diam dan lebih memilih mendengarkan.

" Kita berpacaran tanpa diketahui seluruh mahasiswa di kampus "

Deg

namja itu menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar syarat yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan. Dengan helaan nafas namja itu menganggukan kepalanya kearah sang yeoja bahwa ia telah setuju dengan persyaratan itu.

" -dan ... Aku ingin kau bersikap ramah dan baik terhadap sahabatku, itu saja. Apa kau setuju ? "

Namja itu sedikit berpikir, sebelum mengulas senyum mempesonanya. Dengan percaya diri ia menatap manik mata yeoja itu lekat.

" Arraso, aku setuju "

namja itu tidak akan mengerti bahwa sang yeoja kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa cintanya tidak di tolak, dan untuk itu ia menerima persyaratan itu.

.

.

.

" Sungmin-ah~ ! "

Semua mata kini menuju kearah koridor kampus, terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berlari tergesah-gesah dengan raut gembira sambil meneriaki nama sahabatnya.

Sedangkan seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

" Sungmin-ah ! "

Grepp

Yeoja itu memeluk Sungmin dengan cukup keras, membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit limbung kebelakang dan hampir jatuh jika punggungnya tidak membentur tembok

Dukk

" Aww ! "  
Pekik Sungmin sambil meringis kesakitan, sedangkan yeoja tadi segera melepas pelukannya dan hanya tersenyum innocent. Sungmin memberi Deathglare kearah yeoja tadi, kemudian mendengus sebal karena yeoja itu hanya mengarahkan tangannya membentuk tanda ' peace '.

" Ya ! Kau kenapa Hyukkie-ah ? Apa kau salah makan ? "  
Ujar Sungmin kearah Hyukkie atau disebut Eunhyuk.

" Aniya, aku hanya terlalu senang saja hari ini Sungmin-ah "  
Ujar Eunhyuk yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman sejuta Voltnya.

Sungmin mengerti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk, pasti karena namja itu yang membuat sahabatnya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas seperti ini.

" Waeyo ? Apa Pangeran setan itu yang membuatmu seperti ini ? "  
Tanya Sungmin yang dibalas dengan Eunhyuk Dethglare gratis. Sungmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

" Dia bukan Pangeran Setan Min, dia adalah Pangeran Dewa. Mengerti ? "

Sungmin menanggapinya dengan anggukan malas, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya berkacak pinggang melihat respon yang Sungmin berikan.

" Tck ! Kajja kita ke Kelas, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu "

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya menuju kelas mereka.

Mereka berdua ialah Sahabat, semenjak menginjakan kaki di Ryuonggi University mereka berdua sudah saling akrab. Awalnya hanya sekedar teman, namun semenjak mereka berdua saling berbagi cerita mereka berdua sudah resmi menajadi Sahabat.

Lee Sungmin, yeoja itu ialah pendengar setia curhatan Eunhyuk. Ia terkadang sedikit bosan, karena Curhatan yang Eunhyuk berikan Topiknya selalu sama yaitu tentang Pangeran Setan atau Pangeran Dewa bagi Eunhyuk. Namun melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu antusias menceritakan segala unek-uneknya membuat Sungmin sedikit terhibur karena ekspresi Eunhyuk berikan sangatlah lucu. Seperti ini

" Kau Tau Min ? Pangeran Dewa tadi tersenyum kearahku, yah ... Walaupun sangatlah tipis namun aku menyukainya. Aku sempat berfikir kenapa namja itu berubah drastis terhadapku ? apa ia sudah sadar bahwa aku menyukainya ? Ommo ! Aku maluuuu ! Kau tau Min, wajahku memerah memikirkan hal itu. Aku sempat jingkrak-jingkrak tadi didepan gerbang Kampus sampai-sampai tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Kyaa ! Pangeran Dewaku ... Kau membuatku Gila ! "

Sungmin tersenyum geli kearah Eunhyuk yang kini telah dimabuk asmara. ia tak mengerti, kenapa sahabatnya begitu mengagumi sosok yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan untuk disukai.

" Hah. ~ "

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sungmin, ia masih saja mendengarkan Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berceloteh kemana-mana.

" -Dan Seandainya saja Pangeran Dewaku mau menjadi pacarku pasti aku akan- "

Perkataan Eunhyuk berhenti seketika, Sungmin melirik sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja diam tanpa sebab.

" Waeyo ? Kenapa berhenti ? "  
Tanya Sungmin penasaran dengan Eunhyuk yang hanya bengong sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan berbinar.

Sungmin mengikuti arah Eunhyuk, ia melihat segerombolan namja sedang bergurau bersama. Tawa riang menghiasi wajah mereka, dan Sungmin tau apa penyebab Eunhyuk sahabatnya bungkam menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Salah satu diantara gerombolan namja tadi ialah seseorang yang dikagumi oleh Eunhyuk, si Pangeran Dewa.

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya pertanda ia acuh dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang kini menatap Pangeran Dewanya.

" Sungmin-ah~ kau lihat ? Dia menawan, bahkan wajahnya seperti malaikat dari Tuhan yang turun dari langit "  
Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik kearah Sungmin, Sungmin menatap namja itu dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

Namja itu duduk dibangku sebelah kanan bagian tengah yang hanya berjarak 3 bangku dari tempat duduk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menatap namja itu yang kini sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya, ia sedikit bingung mengapa namja itu bisa membuat sahabatnya Fall in love at first sight ?

_' Aneh, sebenarnya dia itu menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa sahabatku harus menyukai namja menyebalkan seperti dia ? '_

Batin Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Eunhyuk yang kini masih dengan posisi sama. Yaitu memandang-Pangeran Dewa-dari-kejauhan.

" Hyukkie-ah ... "  
Sungmin mengibaskan telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajah Eunhyuk.

" Tampan ~ pangeran Dewaku ... Kau begitu sempurna "  
Ujar Eunhyuk yang ngelantur, mulut Sungmin menganga lebar ia membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Eunhyuk tampak terlihat err- Pervert. Dengan senyuman mesumnya Eunhyuk menatap namja itu.

plakkk

" Aww ! "

Eunhyuk mengusap kepalanya yang kini terasa pening akibat getokan buku tebal Matematika secara mendadak mendarat di kepalanya dengan keras.

" Ya ! Kenapa kau memukulku dengan benda keramat itu ? Apa kau tak lihat bahwa buku ini tebalnya melebihi tinggi miniatur gedung huh ? " Ujar Eunhyuk sambil memberi Deathglare kearah Sungmin yang membalas dengan Deathglare

Mereka saling memberi Deathglare andalan mereka namun terputus ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kelas.

" Selamat Pagi ! Hari ini Materi kita adalah Kalkulus. Buka buku Matematika kalian bab 26 hal 398 dan kerjakan sekarang juga ! "

Glup !

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatap nanar Buku yang berada didepannya, mereka langsung berkeringat dingin ketika mendengar perintah dari Seongsanim.

" 15 menit lagi kumpulkan ke ruangan saya "  
Seongsaenim itu langsung pergi keluar kelas setelah memberi Tugas yang menurut mereka adalah sebuah Cobaan berat.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung mengerjakan tugas itu semampunya, mereka berdua tidak perduli jika mereka harus mendapat nilai jelek dalam bidang ini. Karena mereka memang tidak pandai dalam mengerjakan Tugas Matematika apalagi Kalkulus.

#PoorEunMin

10 menit kemudian

Sungmin menopang kepalanya sambil menatap fokus pada lembar jawabannya, ia menggigit ujung batang pensil miliknya dengan gemas kemudian mendesah frustasi karena dari 50 Soal hanya 15 saja yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram pensilnya, ia merasa muak dengan soal-soal rumit seperti ini. Dengan gerakan Slow motion ia melirik Eunhyuk sahabatnya yang hanya menatap soal itu tanpa berniat mengerjakannya. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Hehehe ... Sungmin-ah~ aku tidak bisa semua ... "

Gubrak !

" Mwo ? Hyukkie-ah kenapa kau tak mengerjakan soal itu satupun ? Apa kau ingin mati ?! "  
Ujar Sungmin sedikit berteriak kearah Eunhyuk sahabatnya.

" Ya ! Sungmin-ah jangan membentakku ! Kau tak lihat aku sedang berpikir ? Tck ! "

bentak Eunhyuk yang kini sedang frustasi akibat Soal-soal mematikan itu.

Grekk

Srett

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang mengerjakan lembar jawaban dengan dengan lancar.

" Ehemb ! A-anyeong~ apa aku mengganggumu ? " Tanya Eunhyuk kearah namja yang kini hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan datar.

" Ne ? Aniyo, waeyo ? "  
Ujar namja itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ketika melihat Sungmin sedang menatap kearahnya tajam

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia merona malu karena melihat senyuman namja itu. Bahkan Eunhyuk tak menyadari bahwa senyuman itu ialah senyuman paksaan. Ck ! Sayang sekali.

" Apa Kyuhyun-ssi mau membantuku mengerjakan soal ini ? Kau lihat, tak ada satupun coretan dikertas ini. Untuk itu aku meminta pertolonganmu. "

Namja itu-Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir sejenak, pandangannya mengarah kearah seorang yeoja bernama Sungmin yang sedang menganggukan kepala kearahnya.

" Arrayo, dengan senang hati. Menurutmu, apa saja yang tidak kau mengerti dari semua soal ini ? "

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas Eunhyuk dan membaca Soal yang ada dibuku miliknya, ia masih fokus terhadap lembar jawaban Eunhyuk tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang yeoja yang berada dihadapannya sedang berteriak histeris dalam hati.

_' Omona ! Dia tampan jika dilihat dari dekat ! Kyaa ! '_  
Batin Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum gak jelas.

" Engg ... Sebenarnya sih, semuanya ... "

" Jika kau tak mengerti semua rumus Kalkulus ini aku akan menulisnya diatas kertas, setelah itu kau hapalkan semuanya ne. " Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan kertas jawaban milik Eunhyuk.

" Mwo ?! Sudah selesai ? Cepat sekali ? "  
Eunhyuk menerima kertas itu dengan tampang terkejut, ia memandang lembar jawabannya dengan seksama.

_' Hebat ! Dia memang Pangeran Dewa yang Jenius ! '_  
Batin Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun

" Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi, setelah ini aku akan menghapal semua rumus yang kau berikan "

Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya sebelum berbalik menuju bangkunya. Dengan langkah riang dan senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya ia duduk sambil memeluk lengan Sungmin.

" Sungmin-ah~ kau tau ? Hari ini adalah Hari yang sangaaaattt Istimewah ! Kyaa ! Andai saja aku bisa memandang wajahnya dari dekat seperti tadi dengan lama, hah~ kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu ? "

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis, pandangannya beralih kearah Kyuhyun yang kini telah menyalakan PSPnya.

Merasa dipandangi Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati sepasang Foxy telah menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan teduh.

Tanpa suara bibir itu bergerak seolah mengatakan kata ' Gomawo ' terhadap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Jam kuliah telah berakhir, lorong Kampus itu sudah terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa Mahasiswa sebagian yang mungkin mengikuti Jam Kuliah malam.

Ketukan suara sepatu menggema disudut lorong itu, dengan langkah tanpa tergesah-gesah dan terkesan santai.

Langkah itu tiba-tiba berhenti, dan pandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Atap Kampus.

Angin semilir menerpa rambutnya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pembatas Atap kampus

Terlihat Seorang namja yang sedang bersandar di dinding pagar, namja itu mulai mendekati sang yeoja dengan langkah pelan.

Dan saat ia sudah sampai dihadapan punggung sang yeoja ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya tepat pada pinggang kecil milik yeoja tersebut.

Grepp

" Eh ?! "

Yeoja itu sedikit tersentak, ia merasakan terpaan hangat pada bagian lehernya.

" Kumohon biarkan tetap seperti ini Min "

Ujar namja itu saat merasakan pergolakan kecil dari tubuh sang yeoja.

" Hah~ "  
Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya, ia membiarkan namja itu memeluknya. Percuma saja ia mengelak jika sang namja tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

" Min, Hyukkie ... Memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi kesuatu tempat. Apa aku- "

" Tentu saja, kau harus pergi dengannya. "  
Potong yeoja itu-Sungmin dengan cepat.

" Apa ... Apa kau tak cemburu ? "  
Ujar namja itu dengan sedikit nada ragu pada kalimat terakhirnya.

" Untuk apa ? Aku tak merasa cemburu padamu. "

Namja itu merasakan sesak teramat pada dadanya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin yeoja yang sangat ia cintai sukses membuat luka di ulu hatinya.

Srett

" Ara~ aku pergi dulu Min, cepatlah pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam "

Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia perlahan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap lurus kearah bangunan gedung tingkat atas.

Brakk

Pintu itu tertutup, Sungmin menggenggam pagar besi itu dengan kuat. Pundaknya bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam.

Entah ia harus bagaimana lagi agar tidak menitikan air mata, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tetesan bening itu jatuh membasahi pagar besi. Seperti rintihan hujan yang gerimis Sungmin menangis ditempat itu tanpa suara.

Betapa bodohnya ia jika tidak Cemburu dengan namja itu, bagaimana tidak cemburu jika kekasihmu orang yang sangat kau cintai pergi berkencan dengan sahabatmu sendiri ? Apa itu tak menyakitkan ? Dan Sungmin kini harus terpuruk dengan keputusannya.

_' Mianhae Kyu, aku menyakitimu. Tapi~ aku juga tak ingin membuat Eunhyuk terluka karena ku ... '_

Pada akhirnya Sungmin telah menyakiti keduanya. Orang yang Sungmin sayangi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memapakan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota, disebelahnya terdapat seorang yeoja berambut pirang sedang melangkahkan kakinya beriringan dengan senyum cerahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu, tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Yeoja itu tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum kearahnya, walaupun sangat tipis mungkin yeoja itu sudah berteriak kegirangan jika mengetahuinya.

" Kau tau ? Sebentar lagi lampu penerangan jalan akan menyala dalam hitungan ke 30 detik dari sekarang. Dan kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah. "

Ujar yeoja itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping

Deg

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari bahwa bibirnya masih tersenyum hanya diam menatap wajah yeoja itu dengan intens.

Blush

Pipi itu merona hebat, ia merasakan panas menjalar tubuhnya.

Mereka terdiam, berdiri di sebuah pohon besar yang di samping setiap sisi pohon terdapat lampu hiasan kota.

" Hana ... Dul ... Set ... ! "

Tring

Lampu disekitar menyala, menambahkan kesan indah yang klassik. Kyuhyun menatap sekitar dengan pandangan takjub.

Dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya kearah yeoja itu.

" Kau benar, disini indah. Darimana kau bisa mengetahui tempat seperti ini ? ".

Yeoja itu tersenyum sekilas. Ia mengambil duduk di Bench tersebut.

" Sungmin yang memberitahuku "

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, sedangkan yeoja itu hanya memandang lurus kearah semak-semak belukar.

" Ia berkata, bahwa di tempat inilah yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum kembali. Rasanya seperti semua masalahmu akan sedikit terobati ketika kau bisa menebak hitungan keberapa lampu itu akan menyala "

Yeoja itu terkekeh pelan, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dengan pandangan terkejut

" Waeyo ? "

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya akibat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

" Aniyo, aku hanya sedikit memikirkan yang tidak penting untuk di bahas "

Yeoja itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Kyuhyun mengambil duduk disebelah yeoja itu dan punggungnya ia sandarkan pada bench tersebut.

" Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ? "

Deg

Yeoja itu menegang, ia membisu dan tatapannya lurus kedepan.

Kyuhyun yang tak mendapat respon apapun perlahan mulai menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

" Hyukkie-ah ... Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ? "

Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi membuat lamunan yeoja-Hyukkie buyar seketika.

" Eh ? .. Mianhe, kau bilang apa tadi ? "

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak, dan mulai mengulang pertanyaannya.

" Aku bilang, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ? "

" A-aku ... iya ... "  
Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menundukan kepalanya menahan malu.

" Siapa orang yang beruntung itu ? "  
Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai, Eunhyuk mulai salah tingkah. Ia gelagapan dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

" I-itu ... Rahasia. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya "  
Ujar Eunhyuk dengan meredam kegugupannya.

" Ohh ... Begitu. Hah~ aku rasa ini sudah malam. Jja ! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke Rumah "

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada kantong celana jeans-nya. Dengan santai ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan diikuti Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

_' Tuhan ~ jika aku bermimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku, aku ingin merasakan berada di sampingnya. Pangeran Dewaku '_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di University

" Sungmin-ah ! "

Yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu memutar bola matanya, dengan malas ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati shabatnya sedang berlari siap menerjangnya.

Srett

Sungmin menghindar, membuat Eunhyuk hanya memeluk angin kosong.

" maaf nona Lee target anda meleset "  
Ujar Sungmin dengan nada jahilnya.

" Ya ! Kau menyebalkan. Padahalkan aku ingin memelukmu "

Ujar eunhyuk dengan nada merajuk. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang sedang merajuk terhadapnya.

" Arra~ tapi kau tak usah menerjangku seperti itu. Pasti kau sedang sangat bahagia sekali. Cepat ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu semangat seperti ini ? Apa karena Pangeran Dewamu itu ? "  
Tanya Sungmin tepat sasaran, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang.

" Kau tau ? Dia mengantarku pulang semalam, dan sebelum itu aku mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. "

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum kearah sahabatnya

" Dan hari ini, aku akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya Minnie-ah~ "

Crack !

Bagaikan kaca yang retak, persis seperti yang dialami oleh hati Sungmin.

" B-benarkah ? "  
Ujar Sungmin dengan lirih.

" Ne, keputusanku sudah bulat. "

Sungmin tersenyum getir, ia tau bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itulah ia berusaha agar kuat.

" Semoga berhasil "

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju atap gedung kampus.

Saat kakinya berdiri didepan pintu atap, samar-samar ia mendengar suara di dalam sana.

Perlahan ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Cklekk

Krieett

Hal yang ia rasakan pertama kali menginjakan kakinya diatap kampus adalah sesak. Matanya berair dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan kehancuran.

Didepan matanya, ia melihat Sahabatnya sedang mencium seseorang. Dan ia tahu bahwa seseorang itu ialah kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa seorang yeoja yang berada diambang pintu sedang menangis tanpa suara. Batinnya berteriak kesakitan, dan hatinya seolah pecah berkeping-keping.

Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu dengan sekali dorongan. Ia menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan penyesalan.

" Mianhae ... Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Karena~ sampai kapanpun hatiku tetap tak bisa menerimamu. Aku harap, kau mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal "

Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan yeoja itu.

Tes

Kristal bening itu membasahi pipinya, ia tersenyum dan menangis bahagia.

" Kau pantas mendapatkan namja seperti dia Sungmin-ah~ mainhae aku tidak tau jika kalian berdua saling mencintai "

Yeoja itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia menatap langit yang sangat cerah. Seperti perasaanya.

_' Aku harap kalian berdua mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas '_

.

.

.

Yeoja itu terus berlari, ia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari sang pejalan kaki. Yang ia lakukan hanya berlari menghindar. Menghindar dari rasa sakit di dalam hatinya yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Langkah kaki itu tiba disebuah tempat yang menurut yeoja itu bisa membuatnya sedikit terobati.

Disinilah ia, duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil menatap langit sore yang tajam.

Wajah yeoja itu menampakan raut kesedihan, ia masih setia menangis. Kali ini isakan keluar dari bibirnya, tanpa bisa ditahan yeoja itu mulai menangis dengan kencang.

" Hiks ..! Sungmin pabboya hiks ! ... Kenapa kau menangis seperti anak kecil yang direbut permennya hiks .. Hiks "

Sungmin menangis sesenggukan, ditempat inilah ia menumpahkan segala bebannya.

" Kau memang bodoh, namja itu pasti sudah bosan dengan kelakuanmu ! Tapi kenapa harus sesakit ini ? Hiks .. Apa ia tak tahu bahwa aku juga mencintainya. .tapi-tapi ..bagaimana dengan Hyukkie .. Hiks .. Pasti hiks .. Pasti dia akan kecewa denganku ... "

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah kaki jenjang yang dibalut sepatu sedang berdiri didepannya.

" Aku memang bodoh ! Seharusnya aku tidak membohong mereka, dan sekarang aku harus menyesal telah kehilang dia "

" Berhenti mengatai dirimu dengan sebutan bodoh ! "

Dengan cepat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, dan detik berikutnya ia membelalakan matanya.

" Kau tega Min, apa kau tak tau betapa sakitnya saat kau selalu membohongiku ? Apa sebegitu bodohnya diriku sehingga kau selalu berhasil membohongiku ?! "

" A-aku ... "

" Kau menyakitiku Min, kau menerimaku hanya untuk menjadikanku boneka yang selalu bisa kau suruh ! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku Min, dan dengan mudahnya aku mengikuti semua alur permainanmu "  
Ujar namja itu dengan nada menyesal, air mata Sungmin menetes deras. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berada diposisi seperti ini, rasanya bagaikan duduk di kursi sidang yang terpojokan.

" Bukan begitu, aku- "

" Jika bukan seperti itu lalu apa ? Kau menganggapku seperti bayangan Min, kau tak pernah melihatku yang selalu tersenyum untukmu. Kau tak pernah merasakan betapa hancurnya hatiku saat itu Min "

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

" Apa menurutmu hanya kau saja yang merasakan sakit ?! Aku juga Kyu, hatiku seperti dicambuk oleh seribu batang berduri ! Kau tak pernah berada diposisiku, karna kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku. Apa jadinya jika Sahabatmu sendiri menyukai kekasihmu ? Apa itu tak menyakitkan ?! "

Bantah Sungmin dengan amarah yang meluap, ia mengambil nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat mengucapkan perkataan itu hanya dengan sekali nafas.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kecewa bercampur sedih.

" Tapi kau membohongiku Min, kau mempermainkanku, dan kau selalu acuh terhadapku ! Aku kecewa Min, sangat kecewa denganmu. Jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bayangan semu, maka aku akan melepasmu Min. Tidak peduli seberapa hancurnya hati ini Min, namun apapun akan aku lakukan jika itu yang kau inginkan "

Deg

Sungmin membatu, otot sarafnya seolah tak bekerja. Otaknya mencerna semua perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, dan ia tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir dengan penyesalan.

" Selamat tinggal Min "

Srett

Chu~

Kyuhyun merasakan tekanan lembut pada bagian bibirnya, dan ia juga merasakan sensasi basah dan kenyalnya saat bibir itu menempel pada bibirnya.

Sungmin menciumnya.

Itulah yang muncul dalam otaknya kini, ia menatap mata terpejam Sungmin dengan sayu kemudian ia mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Sungmin secara lembut penuh cinta.

Mereka saling memagut meluapkan beban mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin agar yeoja itu tetap tenang dan tangan yang satunya Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin supaya Ciuman mereka tidak terlepas.

" Enghh ... "  
Lenguh Sungmin panjang saat ia berusaha menikmati sensasi aneh yang baru ia rasakan. Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat, demi menghilangkan kegugupannya ia meremas kemeja depan milik Kyuhyun.

" Kyuh ... Enghh .. "

Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk berpaut, Sungmin semakin hilang akal pikirannya hanya satu yaitu mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan sisa tenaganya Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhh ... Hah ... Hah "  
Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang sesak kemudian meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Grepp

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pundak Sungmin kemudian menatap mata foxy milik Sungmin dengan tajam.

" Katakan ! Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan jujur agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu "

Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Sungmin memejamkan matanya ia mencoba berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun

" Saranghae~ Saranghae Kyu ... Aku mohon jangan pergi, tetaplah disini bersamaku "

Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

" Nado, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Min. Aku berjanji "

Mereka berpelukan saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia mereka, di tempat inilah yang menjadi saksi. Saksi kebohongan, Saksi tersakiti, Saksi mencintai, dan saksi perjanjian.

Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba

" Lalu ... Bagaimana dengan Hyukkie ? Bukankah kalian- "

" Berciuman ? Haha ternyata kau mengintipnya, Awww ! Appo Min ! "

Ringis Kyuhyun sambil menggosok pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri akibat cubitan mendadak dari sungmin.

" Don't tease me Kyu ! Cepat katakan ! Apa kau menyakitinya ? "  
Ujar Sungmin dengan mengancam Kyuhyun menggunakan Deathglarenya.

" Haha ... Arrayo, dia sudah merelakanku Min. Dan ciuman itu ialah bukti apa benar aku tidak mempunyai rasa apapun terhadapnya. Dan kenyataannya ialah aku membayangkan wajahmu sedang menangis dipikiranku "

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan mata yang sembap serta pipi menggembung membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya.

" Tapi tetap saja, itu menyakiti hatinya Kyu~ dan itu karenaku, aku merasa bahwa diriku bukanlah sahabat yang baik "  
Sungmin menundukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia menyesal. Kyuhyun yang menatap gurat penyesalan dari wajah Sungmin hanya mengelus rambut hitam milik Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Ani, kau tidak bersalah Min. Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada Hyukkie secara kepala dingin dan ia menerimanya. Kau tak usah takut Min, ada aku disini. "  
Ujar Kyuhyun menyemangati Sungmin, Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

_' Hyukkie benar~ dia memang Pangeran Dewa '_  
Batin Sungmin saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir pink milik Sungmin kemudian mengaitkan jemari mereka.

" Jja ! Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu kepadamu "

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri tempat yang penuh dengan lampu tersebut.

" Dalam hitungan ke sepuluh mulai dari sekarang lampu ini akan menyala, jika tebakanku benar kau harus mencium pipiku Jika salah aku akan menggendongmu sampai Rumah dengan selamat "

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, tak ada salahnya bukan jika ia menyetujui tawaran Kyuhyun.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

" Hana ... Dul .. Set ! "

Dan berakhirnya hitungan mundur itu lampu menyala dengan serempak. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang kearah Sungmin.

" Tebakanku benar bukan ? Kalau begitu sesuai perjanjian kau harus mencium pipiku "

Kyuhyun mendekatkan pipi kanannya kearah wajah Sungmin.

Dan

Cup

Sungmin mencium kilat pipi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang.

" Kau puas ? Huh ! Padahal aku berharap kau menggendongku sampai Rumah tadi "

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya ia akan pulang jalan kaki sampai rumah.

" Siapa bilang aku tak menggendongmu "

Srett

Hup

" Eh ?! "

Kyuhyun langsung dengan sigap menggendong Sungmin ala Piggy Back kemudian melangkahkan kakinya diatas trotoar yang penuh dengan daun kering.

Sungmin menyembunyikan senyumannya di pundak Kyuhyun, ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

" Kyu~ bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tempat ini ? Dan juga kau bisa tepat sasaran saat menghitung mundur tadi "

" Dari seseorang yang menyadarkanmu betapa pentingnya diriku bagimu. Kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya Min "

Sungmin diam, Kyuhyun diam. Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa suara begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

_' Gomawo hyukkie-ah, bagiku kau adalah Putri Kapas yang baik hati '_  
Batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

_' Terimakasih karena kau merelakan Pangeran Dewamu untukku, aku harap kau menemukan Pangeran pelindung yang mampu menjagamu '_

.

.

.

END

Prolog

Seorang yeoja sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan sang namja. Ia meremas ujung roknya dengan kuat sebelum memantapkan hatinya.

" Cho Kyuhyun ... Aku- mencintaimu "

Ujar yeoja itu dengan gugup, ia menundukan kepalanya kebawah dan meredam degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Namja itu-Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan yeoja tadi, dengan senyuman tipis namja itu mengacak rambut sang yeoja.

" Mianhe, aku tak bisa Hyukkie-ah "

Eunhyuk mematung mendengar penolakan dari Kyuhyun, dengan ragu ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir

" Siapa ? Siapa yeoja itu ? "

" Sahabatmu "

Deg

Eunhyuk menahan nafasnya, dalam pikirannya terdapat nama Sungmin disana. Apa ia mampu membenci sahabatnya itu, Sahabat yang selalu menyemangatinya, Sahabat yang selalu setia mendengarkan curhatannya ?

" Jangan membencinya Hyukkie-ah, dia adalah Sahabat yang baik. Dia mengorbankan perasaannya demimu Hyukkie-ah, dan dia menyuruhku untuk tidak membuatmu terluka dengan cara selalu berada disampingmu "  
Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan

Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens

" Jadi, selama ini aku tak pernah ada dihatimu ? "

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia manatap Eunhyuk yang kini telah tersenyum getir.

" Baiklah, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin memastikan perasaanmu terhadapku. So, let Me Kiss You "

Chu~

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ia menatap Eunhyuk yang kini telah mencium bibirnya, sekelebat pikirannya membayangkanSungmin sedang menangis.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu dengan sekali dorongan. Ia menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan penyesalan.

" Mianhae ... Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Karena~ sampai kapanpun hatiku tetap tak bisa menerimamu. Aku harap, kau mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal "

Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Tes

Kristal bening itu membasahi pipinya, ia tersenyum dan menangis bahagia.

" Kau pantas mendapatkan namja seperti dia Sungmin-ah~ mainhae aku tidak tau jika kalian berdua saling mencintai "

Drtt Drtt

Ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengambil ponsel miliknya didalam tas kemudian membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

From : Lee Donghae  
To : Eunhyuk Monkey  
Subject :  
Aku kembali. Aku merindukan kota Seol, begitu pula denganmu yeoja monkeyku. aku harap ketika bertemu denganmu kau tak melupakanku  
Haha ^^  
Aku menunggumu di Bandara Incheon.  
Bye-bye ... ^^v

Eunhyuk menutup ponselnya kemudian tersenyum membayangkan seorang namja yang telah meninggalkannya dulu demi meraih cita-cita. Cinta pertamanya saat SD.

.

.

.

END

* * *

How about this ? failed ? i hope not, because i make this dedicated to** Kyuhyun Oppa**

**SAENGILL CHUKKAE KYUHYUN OPPA ! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST FOR SUPER JUNIOR **

**WE LOVE YOUUU ! SARANGHAE ... **


End file.
